The Only Exception
by Mizzy681
Summary: Mike and Jake have hooked up after a night of clubbing, but both of them seemed to get a little more than they asked for. Miz/Jack Swagger. SLASH! You've been warned.


**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I'd love to say that I've been busy, but I haven't... I've just been lazy, starting a few new things and trying to finish some others and failing miserable most of the time. **

**This story might stay a one-shot or might become a longer story. I actually have loads of ideas for it, but for some reason I can't get it written. Lemme know if you even want me to continue it. So PLEASE review. I love the favorites, but I can't help thinking that if you like a story so much that you put in on fav, you might like it enough to write a review ;)**** And if you don't like it, you can tell me, too. I'm a big girl and can handle some criticism. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my insanity and (as a result of that) a huge family of muses living in my head. I don't want to assume anything about their sexual preferences and their real characters, I just like the idea of hot men having hot and steamy sex and I hate the idea of women touching 'my guys' especially when it's Mike. **

* * *

**The Only Exception**

Jake stared surprised at the way Mike nestled himself in his bed, making himself comfortable, his confident eyes staring back at him with utter amusement in the azure eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jake asked. He crossed his arms, handsome features pulled into a frown.

"I'm gonna sleep. I'm tired as hell."

"Go to your own room!" Jake barked while sending the older man his most threatening glare. This should do it.

So the sharp 'no' surprised him so much he dropped his intimidating attitude and his mouth fell open as he tried to find words to protest.

Mike sighed and shook his head. "Look Jake, I know you have some ridiculous need to showcase all that tough boy attitude, but I'm not impressed. We just had great sex, and after great sex I wanna sleep. I don't feel like sneaking around a hotel in the middle of the night. If you think it's so horrible to spend a night in the same bed as me, you can sleep on the floor or you go to my room to sleep there."

"I could just throw you out."

"You could try!" He raised his eyebrow. "But Jake, you don't scare me, you never did. Anyway, I want to stay here, so I will. In case you know even less of me than I think you do, there are guys who are a lot bigger and badder than you who tried to get me to do something I didn't want to, and they all failed. So stop being stubborn and come to bed."

Jake only grunted in reply and he stalked into his bathroom to take a shower. He would get that annoying guy out of his bed after that. He had known that it was a stupid idea to take Mike back to his room. He should've just fucked him against the wall in the club. But there was something about this man, something that made him yearn for more than an anonymous fuck. He had wanted some decent sex, but it seemed that he had gotten a little more than he had asked for.

When he came from the bathroom an involuntary smile crossed his lips when he saw the way Mike had rolled himself into a ball and was already fast asleep. He looked so relaxed and innocent that Jake couldn't bring himself to wake him up, and he sure as hell wasn't going to sleep on the floor just because some smart-ass had taken over his bed. He sighed and climbed in next to the brunette, trying to pull the covers over him, but Mike had all but rolled himself in them. So he settled for being cold instead, closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep.

It was a good thing he wasn't awake to see Mike's eyes open a good ten minutes later, a huge grin on his face as he took in his victory over the large blond. "Mike 2 - Jake 0," he whispered to himself. He threw the covers over Jake's shivering body and after hesitating for a second he snuggled close to Jake. His grin became even wider now the blond moaned content and molded his body to Mike's. He was more than comfortable now and it didn't take long before Mike was asleep too.

* * *

Mike was glad that he was the first to wake up the following morning. He was sure that Jake would've left the moment he woke up. And Mike still wanted to have some fun. Moving carefully he tugged the covers off the large man. His eyes drunk in the image of that gorgeous body as he was sprawled out on the bed. Jake looked like a Viking, a big bad Viking. Mike still didn't know what had come over him last night that made him come back with the usually so badly tempered and unapproachable man. The only explanation he could muster was that he liked a challenge. But, he had to admit when his eyes traveled to Jake's sizable morning wood, it had been well worth it.

He slithered down and pushed Jake's legs slowly apart so he could sit between them, leaning forward he focused his eyes on Jake's sleeping features and licked his cock from the base up. A shiver went through the blond's body. Mike swirled his tongue around the pink head, giving special attention to the small ridge, this time earning a pleased moan. He sucked the head in his mouth, letting it slide over his tongue. Slowly and carefully he took it in until it hit the back of his throat and, shutting down the gagging reflex, took it in even further swallowing around it.

With a strangled moan Jake sat up, grey eyes wide in surprise, pupils dilating with lust. Still half asleep he tried to make out what was happening. Mike bobbed his head up again, letting the dick slip out of his mouth with a pop.

"Morning, Jake." Smirking devilishly, he licked his lips.

"Err… Morning."

Before he realized what he was doing Jake reached out a hand and softly caressed Mike's cheek. Two pair of eyes went wide with surprise at this unexpected tenderness. A second later Jake tried to camouflage his gesture by wrapping his hand into the short brown hair and pulling him up roughly. He kissed Mike hard, forcing his tongue into the compliant mouth and mapped out every inch. His hand clamped down on Mike's ass, clenching it so hard that the older man let out a strangled whimper.

As suddenly as Jake had initiated the kiss he let him go again. Mike pulled back a little trying to catch his breath, trying to find his composure again. Soon the normal cocky smirk was back and he tilted his head, giving the blond his best seductive look.

"I was thinking we should take a shower. I'm still a little dirty from last night." With those words Mike rolled off Jake and tried to stand up.

The large hand that clutched around his wrist brought him off balance and he stumbled on his legs. Suddenly he was yanked back and forced onto his stomach. Jake immediately rolled on top of him, pressing him down with all his weight. His tongue licked a path in Mike's neck before tugging the earlobe sharply.

"You're not going anywhere."

A satisfied growl could be heard from Jake as Mike moaned under the assault.

"I take it you don't like showers?" He felt rather helpless as he was pinned down under almost 300 pound of muscle and he tried to get some control back by lightening the mood.

"I like my privacy." Jake didn't let himself distracted from his plan and reached under the pillow to get the lube.

"So you don't share your shower or your bed. Why?" Mike wanted to get a reaction from the large blond.

And he got one all right. A large hand clamped over his mouth. "Shut the fuck up."

Mike would've tried to fight that, if Jake had not pushed two fingers inside him at that exact moment. The sharp pain of that intrusion was immediately drowned out as Jake went for the bundle of fuck inside him at the first possible moment and planted his fingers against it with force. Mike arched up as an unbelievable shock of pleasure went through his body. Jake pulled in and out with force and soon reduced Mike to a trembling mess. When Jake removed his fingers he wanted to beg for more, but the hand against his mouth prevented that. Soon enough Jake's large dick pressed against his crack, sharp teeth marked the skin on his neck and the hand against his mouth relaxed.

"Do you want me to fuck you raw, Mike? Do you want me to fill that tight hole of yours and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to stand straight for days?" Jake's voice was deadly serious, a low growl in his ear. He released Mike's mouth and hooked his muscular forearm around his neck. He didn't apply pressure… yet. "If you want me, you need to ask for it. Oh Mikey, I need to hear you beg."

"Fuck," Mike hung his head. This was not what he had planned, this was not what he was used to. Maybe the blond was a little more than he could handle.

"Now, Mike… tell me… what do you want?" Now there was just a hint of amusement in the lust-clouded voice as Jake realized how much he had brought the loudmouth off balance. That would teach Mike from trying to play games with him.

Mike hesitated. Could he really submit? Did he want to? His body still trembled from the way Jake had prepped him, his erection was throbbing so hard it hurt and he felt empty and unfinished. There was no way back for him, so he said, "Take me, Jake. Fuck me, do anything you want. I need you to fill me up, you need to make me cum."

Jake didn't need any more encouragement, didn't waste any more time. He positioned himself before the tiny opening and with a forceful snap of his hips he plunged in till the hilt, balls slapping against the firm ass. Mike whimpered when the sharp pain shot up his spine, almost immediately being drowned out by a feeling of intense pleasure. Jake didn't wait for a signal that Mike was ready, slid out and slammed in again.

Quick and rough fucking was alternated by torturously slow strokes, his forearm tightened around Mike's chin, pulling the limber body up in an almost painful angle that made it difficult to breath, his other hand was clenched around Mike's hip, holding him immobile and in the exact place he needed him.

He had effectively taken all control from the brunette. Mike realized this was exactly why he had gone after this man last night. None of his other lovers had ever made him feel like this, none of them had ever gotten him to the point he gave up control, none of them had ever gotten him to completely submit. This was the last thought he had before his body took over from his mind.

He was trembling, whimpering, begging, screaming as Jake plundered his body like never before. He was aware of nothing but the hot, throbbing dick that was rubbing him raw and he simply wanted more. Almost in a reflex he tightened his muscles around Jake, milking him, trying to get him to give him even more, to make him fuck him even harder.

His length was caught between his body and the bed, the rough friction making him burn and beg for a hand. But it was soon clear he wouldn't get it. Instead Jake pulled him up even more, almost cutting off the air supply making him dizzy, sharp teeth bit in his shoulder and he was filled in places he was never filled before. The rough fucking left him so sensitive that he was barely able to take it and at the same time never wanted it to stop.

Fire raced through his veins, his heart raced like it was going to explode, pressure built up in his stomach as Jake pounded even harder inside him, brutally slamming against his prostate with every stroke. Jake let out a primal scream and hammered away as he exploded inside the velvet walls that milked him dry as Mike spiraled off in his own mind-blowing orgasm.

Jake fell forward on top of the brunette, releasing the grip around his neck and trailed soft fingertips along his side. He allowed himself a moment of closeness as he breathed in the tantalizing mixture of sweat, sex and faint trails of the man's cologne with his nose buried in Mike's neck, rubbing his cheek against the sensitive skin, kissing the places he had so cruelly marked with his teeth.

Before Mike could catch his breath and react, Jake had already pulled away and was on his way to the shower. In the door opening he turned around to look back to the bed. Mike had rolled to his side and stared at him with half-lidded eyes, a satisfied smile lightening his handsome features.

"You can take a shower after me."

"And then get the hell out, I guess?" Mike grinned at the huge blond who was visible getting uncomfortable now the lust had faded.

"Yes, please." He let out a sigh of relief now that he didn't need to repeat the scene from last night.

"Anything you want. And Jake… this was fun."

Jake waited for the 'can we do this again?' or the 'do you like to go out sometime?' but it didn't come. Instead Mike turned on the television and focused all his attention on some stupid MTV-show. It confused him. Guys like Mike, they usually had some stupid ideas about how they could be the one to get more from him than just a fuck. If he felt disappointed about Mike's complete disinterest, he hid it even from himself.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! please, please, please! And lemme know if you want me to continue this or whether I should leave it a one-shot. **


End file.
